


Sweater Paws

by CHOISANZ



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jongho gym bunny, Jongho is a flirt, M/M, Yeosang is oblivious, Yeosang is soft for Jongho's sweater paws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOISANZ/pseuds/CHOISANZ
Summary: Maybe the reason why Yeosang doesn't take Jongho's flirty antics seriously might be because of the younger's sweater paws.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	Sweater Paws

**Author's Note:**

> HIIII THIS IS MY FIRST COMPLETED JONGSANG ONE SHOT KSJSISJS it has been long in my drafts and i just completed it today yet i suck at endings :< anyways, enjoy reading and SPREAD THE JONGSANG AGENDA

Jongho was never one to be frustrated easily but lately, he was really frustrated with how his hyung, his bandmate Yeosang kept on turning down his flirty antics. _I really like him can't he see I'm serious with flirting with him?_ Jongho breathed heavily and ruffled his black locks with his fingers. He felt the seat next to him dip and looked at the person who sat next to him. 

**"Any problem, Hoho?"** Yeosang who had grown to love the nickname he made for Jongho, said with a tap on the younger's shoulder. Jongho who had zero trusts with his mouth only shook his head and leaned back to his seat.

**"You seem to be in deep thought? What are you thinking about?"** Yeosang pushed on further as he leaned his body to the younger with Jongho fighting the urge to just pull the older by the waist but forgot to hold his mouth with the words he was about to say.

**"You, hyung."** Jongho said as he looked at the older straight in the eye which earned an amused laugh from the older. There he is yet again with the turning down of Jongho's failed flirty antics.

**"Aigoo, Jongho-ya. Aren't you tired with that, hmm? Hyung's getting so many laughs because of your silly antics."** This is one thing that Jongho hates, Yeosang treating him like a child. For heaven's sake, Yeosang is just older than him by a year. Jongho only shook his head and closed his eyes and tried to rest his thoughts.

Jongho could not believe his eyes. Is it really real? Is this really the reality? If this is all a dream then he doesn't want to wake up anymore. Is this really Yeosang in his lap with a wide smile, the older's delicate hands resting in Jongho's shoulder? The older smiled and neared his face to Jongho's. Closing the proximity and making Jongho sweat a little.

_**"Wake up, punk!"** _

Jongho jolted awake in the couch and looked at his surroundings and was greeted by a smirking Mingi. Jongho sighed and narrowed his eyes at the older. _I swear to God if he ever does this again, I will personally snap his body into half and put it back again._

**"Wake up. Go back to your room. It's 10 pm and we have a schedule tomorrow."** Mingi said as he walked away from where Jongho is. Jongho ruffled his hear with his sweater paws and walked to his and Yeosang's shared room. _Please no. How could I forget that I share the room with Yeosang hyung? Aish._ Jongho ruffled his hair in frustration but went in the room only to find Yeosang sleeping soundly on his bed. Jongho didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty so he tiptoed to the bathroom and quickly and quietly showered, freshening up and putting on a large hoodie and shorts for him to sleep on. He went out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel and saw Yeosang still lying on his own bed but this time, the older was awake and is using his phone.

**"Can't sleep?"** Jongho asked as he sat down in his bed, still drying his hair with the towel.

**"I woke up to the sound of you showering and now I can't sleep again."** Yeosang said while putting his phone down, facing Jongho and smiled at the younger. Jongho couldn't deny the fact that he is smitten over the older. He is so whipped it's not funny anymore. 

**"Sorry, hyung."**

**"It's okay, Jongie. I can sleep now knowing you're in our room. Good night, Hoho. Please turn off the lights for me."** Yeosang said and Jongho immediately shut the lights off leaving the moon as their own source of light seeping through their window.

**"Good night, Yeosangie hyung."**

Jongho is not one to back down to whatever he's facing. He wants to know why the older turns his flirty antics down. Is he not affected? Does it not make his heart pound? Should Jongho be more obvious? Jongho sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He heard a giggle beside him and looked at Yeosang who's still lying in bed and again, with a phone in his hand. 

**"Hyung?"** Jongho said confused as to why is his hyung on his phone early.

**"Hi, cutie. Got a good sleep?"** Yeosang said as he looked at Jongho, phone in his chest. Jongho chuckled and nodded to answer his hyung's question.

**"Wait. We have a schedule, right?"** Jongho said as he scrambled to get out of bed when he heard Yeosang laugh. He looked at his hyung who can't stop laughing (Jongho not admitting he fell in love all over again). 

**"I'm giving you the chance to snap Mingi in half coz he lied to you."** Yeosang said while laughing and Jongho hissed and went out of their room with Yeosang trailing behind the younger and laughing. 

**"SONG MINGI!"**

After Jongho gave his Mingi hyung a small beating (which includes Mingi having an almost bruise in his forehead with Jongho flicking it with all of his might), Jongho went back to his room and prepare before going to the gym. 

He wore his hoodie and a sweatpants and grabbed his gym bag. Yeosang who was on their room controlling their drones looked at Jongho as the younger prepared the things he will bring to the gym.

**"Going to the gym?"** Yeosang asked and Jongho hummed and smiled at his hyung. 

**"You know Hoho, I never saw you workout. I think I need to see you work out once. I wonder how would you look lifting weights with your cute sweater paws."** Yeosang teased as he put down his controller and looked at Jongho. With an idea in mind, Jongho smirked and looked at his hyung.

**"Wanna see me work out?"**

Yeosang probably looks like a tomato right now. He never knew Jongho works out like this. The younger wore a thin white shirt that got a bit damp because of Jongho's sweat, the younger's biceps on display, the outline of his pectoral muscles and abdominal muscles prominent as the younger lift weights as if it's the easiest thing in the whole world. Yeosang could only gulp because of the sight in front of him. Jongho looked at his hyung and smirked. The ravenette stopped lifting and went to his gym bag which is beside Yeosang. He opened his bag and drank the water all the while feeling Yeosang's eyes burning holes into his face. Jongho smiled and small droplets of water dribbled down his chin. 

_Hot. Choi Jongho is freaking hot. AND LETHAL._

**"You okay, hyung? You look a little red. Do you want to go home now? I can call it a day—"**

**"NO! I'M OKAY. I mean... C-Can we go home?"** Yeosang asked as he wiped the sweat on his forehead and Jongho smiled at his hyung. He pulled Yeosang up, closing their proximity.

**"J-Jongho..."** Yeosang stuttered as he can feel the younger's hot breath fanning his face. The younger smelled so good even if he was full of sweat. His natural scent may be the best scent Yeosang has ever smelled. Jongho tucked Yeosang's blond locks behind the older's ear. Jongho neared his lips to the older's ear and nibbled at his earlobe. Yeosang audibly gasped and Jongho pulled away immediately and smiled brightly at his hyung.

**"Let's go, hyung?"** Jongho cheekily said and grabbed his things and Yeosang's hand. _What was that? Why did he do that?!?! Why did I liked that? What's wrong with me!?!?!?!_

Yeosang couldn't sleep that night. Everything that happened to him and Jongho in the gym got him thinking. Why the sudden change of demeanor? Why did Jongho do that to him (not that he doesn't like it). He liked it. Yeosang liked what Jongho did to him. It might be hard to admit but he did like what Jongho did to him, and maybe Jongho too. He liked the younger a lot. It was a bit late for him to notice that but he knew he was treating the younger differently. And Jongho treats him differently too. Always flirting with him, being a gentleman, initiating skinship when the younger doesn't even like it. And he also had another problem to take care of. 

_Please, why now?!_ Yeosang groaned and sat up in his bed and ruffled his hair in frustration. The door to their shared bathroom opened and Jongho went out with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, his pecs and abdominal muscles in sight. Yeosang almost let out a moan at the sight. What are you doing to me, Choi Jongho? His cheeks were a scarlet color and he could feel heat pooling from his stomach. He could not handle all of this. Jongho looked at his hyung and smirked. Yeosang could not handle it anymore. He ran to the bathroom and locked the door. He put his hand on to his chest, his heart racing, his mind in a haywire. He wished it was all just a dream but no. This is all real. He calmed himself for a few minutes and he ran a cold shower for himself hoping that his small problem would go away. 

And it worked fortunately. After his cold shower, he wrapped himself with a bathrobe that was hung inside the bathroom. He opened the bathroom door slowly and looked at Jongho who is fast asleep now. He breathed out a sigh of relief. He tiptoed his way to their shared wardrobe and searched for a change of clothes. While searching for clothes to wear, a pair of arms snaked into his waist, hot breath fanning into his nape. _I THOUGHT HE WAS ASLEEP WHAT GOES ON—_

**"Are you avoiding me, Yeosangie hyung?"** Jongho whispered to Yeosang's ear and ghosted a kiss on the blond's ears. Yeosang shuddered at the feeling and closed his eyes at the sensation. Jongho started to leave small kisses on the older's face, trailing down to the side of his neck, biting and sucking alternately that Yeosang is sure would leave a mark.

**"Tell me to stop, hyung. I will stop if you tell me to."** Jongho said and continued to leave marks against Yeosang's neck. His hands travelled to the tie around Yeosang's robe and attempted to remove it but Yeosang stopped him. Yeosang turned around and kissed Jongho on the lips, making the younger breathless. Jongho smirked into the kiss and tapped the older's thigh for him to jump and wrap his thighs around the younger's waist. Yeosang jumped and did just that and Jongho wrapped his arms around the older's waist. Their lips danced around together, tounges slotting to each others mouths. Yeosang could not hold himself back anymore and he was sure the younger felt the same. Jongho walked them both to his bed and laid Yeosang down slowly causing both of them to let go from the kiss. Yeosang looked heavenly. His blond locks sticking to his forehead, his cheeks flushed, pupils blown out and lips slick with saliva and swollen. Yeosang smiled slowly and moaned lowly. 

**"J-Jongho... Please..."** Yeosang moaned out and Jongho could only groan. He looked at the older in the eye and felt his heart swoon. Yeosang looked at the younger too, love and want prominent in his eyes. This is what he wanted. This is what the only permanent thing he wants to have in his life. Jongho tucked a stray lock behind the older's ear and cupped his cheek. Yeosang leaned in to the touch and pulled Jongho to kiss him. This kiss was not like the former. It was full of affection, it was full of love. Jongho gently touched the older, every touch left Yeosang in awe. But Jongho is a man of control, he stopped what he's doing and gently looked at the older. Yeosang looked back at the younger and cupped the ravenette's face in his hand. Jongho held the hand that is cupping his face and kissed the older's palm. Yeosang blushed and Jongho pulled him to sit up. Jongho sat in front of the older and kissed his forehead. He held the older's hand in his and kissed the back of his hands. 

**"I have something to tell you, hyung. And I want you to know, that I really like you. No. I love you. I love you not just to flirt with you, I love you not just to get laid but I love you, because you're the one who holds my heart. You make my days brighter, my life easier and when I look at you, it just tells me that everything will get better."** Jongho said with his head hung low only to snap up when he heard the older sob. His eyes widened in alarm and went to wipe the older's tears away. He hushed the crying blond and kissed his tears away. 

**"Why did you have to make me cry, you meanie."** Yeosang squeaked out and cried more. Jongho chuckled and pulled the older to sit on his lap and hugged the crying man. Yeosang wiped away the tears on his cheeks and smiled at Jongho and pecked the younger on his lips. He cupped the ravenette's cheeks and looked at the younger with love overflowing from his eyes.

**"I love you too, Hoho. So much."** Yeosang whispered as if it was a secret that only Jongho should hear. Jongho smiled and kissed the love of his life once more. Yeosang smiled through the kiss making Jongho smile too which caused Yeosang to giggle.

Everything turned out good for the two boys, they were happy. They have each other. What more could they ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> And that is it! You can yell at me in my twt @guksaniluvr. (I don't have cc so,,) and again, SPREAD THE JONGSANG AGENDA


End file.
